


Love Sick the series: Oneshots

by Scarletfiction



Category: Lovesick (TV 2014), Lovesick the series (Thai drama), รักวุ่น วัยรุ่นแสบ | Love Sick the Series
Genre: Angst, BL, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, High School, Lovesicktheseries, M/M, Multi, OC, Other, Other Characters - Freeform, Smut, Straight Sex, WAD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfiction/pseuds/Scarletfiction
Summary: All those couple oneshots and short stories available here. This is fanfiction based on that beautiful book and series. All the love and fluff and smut will be shown here no censored stuff. More info as the chapters come along. All the ships and more.PS: I do not own most of the core characters, but the OC's and the new crazy plot are mines. So please don't re-post or remix anywhere thanks.





	Love Sick the series: Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Love Sick the series fanfic and its long overdue. I really love this series soooooo much. And more fics will come soon, this just for fun with this trope but beware this is not 100% canon and is AU fun with fluff/smut amongst other things.
> 
> By the way, I don't remember the names of the shipping pair in the series, but we will go with Jolm for the one with glasses and the other shorter darker one is Loah. OK great perfect. 
> 
> PS: this rated MA! and I will be posting a few more new fics soon and yes an update for SOTUS: the other ships has already been started and will be coming soon. Thanks again guys:A/N

Noh and Phun for all their constant spending time with each other, had not seen each other outside of school for two days now, and if Noh was being honest he was beginning to miss his other half very much. 

He on was sitting on the bleachers on the side of the football field, still wondering where the guy was, cause he had only glimpsed the guy this morning. He knew Phun was extra busy these days with school work, admin duties and home life, with his father back in town. But today of all days he expected to be with him a little more than others.

It was Valentines day at Friday College, their first one as a couple, and everyone at the school had lost their effing minds. Some people were confessing their love, others were being confessed to, and some were crying at rejection that they had received. Chocolates, along with every other candy and food, were being handed out everywhere at the school.

Someone or some people were playing matchmaker, locking people in rooms until they dealt with their love or hate whatever it will be, how they knew their business was anyone's guess. Everyone was lovey dovey, folks were openly showing their feelings and not caring about what anyone would say. It was like the world outside did not exist and Friday College was this little gay bubble for one day out of the year.

Everyone had descended into some sort trance or was on something illegal, all their common sense was gone. Laughing to himself, watching as one of the angels give a strict, and probably straight council member a home made bento box. Seeing the bewildered look on the handsome guy's face, as he reluctantly accept the box from the prettiest angel in the group. 

Both of them were blushing ten shades of red, and the angel muttered something to guy, and scurried off so fast, the council member had to shake his head in disbelief and look in wonder at the guy/girl's retreating back.

Laughing out loud, at that same moment he got a text, stating to head to storeroom to pick up something from someone from admin, that the music club needed. He hurried from his spot on the bleachers all the way to the auditorium storerooms, where the items would be, it was a bit a trek being at one end of the school.

And he was sweating by the time he was half way there, the hot Thai sun was extra unforgiving today. His shirt sticking to his back and it was uncomfortable. Grimacing at the circumstances, he passed by Film, Mick and the new kid in the school that came in from a transfer at the beginning of the year Wad. The kid was in the same class as Mick and Win, and a year younger than them. He waved to them and resumed his heading.

Finally he was at the door, and without thinking turned the key in the door to open it, and as it was opened, he heard Phun's voice surprisingly yelling very loudly, "Don't close the door!". 

He was so startled at that development, "Phun? What are you doing here? I was looking everywhere for you." Then suddenly, he is pushed inside the room, and you could hear the click of the lock and Phun exclaiming in frustration. 

Noh turns around in disbelief as he eyes the door in shock, and then as he goes to raise his fist and pound on the door, "It's useless." Phun says sighing, and walks up to him and shows him the note they had sent earlier.

_You all have an half an hour sort out your problems between yourselves, if you want to be true to your love and come out to everyone else. Or you you both could remain in the dark, and not be fully happy. - Cupid_

Noh was confused and unsure about just what that note fully entailed, and Phun was staring at him like he held every answer to every possible question in the universe. 

Biting his lips and stammering out a "Shit! I am still confused. Cupid? Are they the guys who are locking people in rooms?" Noh asking with wide eyes to Phun who never looks over ruffled, he looks at him and then around the storeroom they are currently locked in, and nodding his head in the positive and looking very putout.

"Who are these people and why do they know about us?" he flung the note on the ground in frustration and looked at his boyfriend. 

"I don't know Noh! But they are just raising several points that we have risen, just briefly or just skated completely around." he said earnestly while grabbing his love's hands in own, and seeking to give some comfort to the other who he knew was freaking out internally. 

He didn't stop there he pulled him into arms and hugged him tightly, even though he knew his boyfriend would protest at first, but then he gave in anyway.

"We have been together for so long and through so much. I want the world to know you are mines Noh." his love pulled away, and took a step back and begun to pace in their tiny space, that he now really started to take in. 

There were two shelves, with all sorts of equipment on them, and a table and desk in one corner and the door opposite that. He was running his hands on his head in full exasperation mode, "You know I am not ashamed of this or us, I love you with everything I have Phun! But I am scared of everything that will happen when we come out. All the hate-"

"But what about all the love as well. Our friends they all know we have something by now Noh. I am sure your mom and your family wont care, I think our moms suspects us anyway."

Phun didn't think that fact was helping much, but it was the truth, they would be going out into the real world soon and he didn't want them to be hiding forever. It was taxing enough already, and people had already gotten hurt. 

He looked at Noh and waited for him to sort this out in his head, he knew he wouldn't take long. Growling in annoyance, he was looking like he was in between confused, scared, and mystified at how he got here to this point. And he could clearly see the moment Noh's fears cleared themselves on his expressive face, and he smiled at his boyfriend.

Noh finally crossed a great divide and grabbed him by his neck, and pressed their hungry lips together, Phun responded in kind as he pressed his tongue against Noh's lips and coaxing them open, seeking each other out and tangling hotly against each other. 

Pulling back reluctantly, "Maybe we should take off our uniforms, we don't want them too rumpled." Noh suggested. Phun nodded, and they both straightened up and begun to hurriedly undress, and placed all their clothing neatly, as well as their shoes and socks on a shelf opposite them. 

They were both just in their underwear, and uncaring of this, Phun had taken something out of his pants pockets before he put them away, it was a small bottle of lube. Noh smiled very pleased at his lover's foresight.

Phun pushed him back towards the table, as his lips assaulted his lovers. He was very happy and nervous at the turn of events, but Phun could get him to almost anything, and he missed him like this. The hot fiery feelings of utter lust for the person you love, occupying every part of your mind, body, and soul is beyond intoxicating. 

This is why Noh first fell so easily for the boy, when that was something he never saw himself doing in a thousand years. But its the best decision he would have made in those thousand years.

As his butt hit the edge of the table, their lips were still seeking each other and Noh's hands were all over Phun's body. Anywhere he can reach, really, they had no destination, he ran them over his nipples and he felt his lover's body shiver at the contact. 

He had lost count the number of times they had embraced each other like this, but every time felt like the first time, the hunger, lust and want never abated. The whole school called them husband and wife, and they weren't wrong about that.

Phun grasped Noh's boxers and pushed it down to the ground, and his boyfriend did the same to him, Noh grunted as he grabbed him by his round ass, and lifted him up and seated him on the table. He made himself comfortable between those thick thighs. 

He knew they did not have long in here, so they had to be quick, although he never wanted to rush when he is with Noh like this. Noh hands wandered down to his lover's thick cock, making him hiss loudly through his teeth, using his palm to rub the head, smearing his pre-cum all over, and pulling back his foreskin.

Licking Phun's lips, chin and down to his neck, who was letting out little breathy moans he continued to assault to his throat. Phun's hand went down to squeeze his ass rubbing, and grabbing them roughly, making sure to leave finger marks on his fair skin. Noh made his way to his neck and stated sucking harder, while rubbing him off. 

Gasping heavily Phun said "Noh if you don't stop, you wont get any." he said laughing a little, the culprit snorted and let him go. He pulled him to the edge of the table, and started running his fingers over lover's dick and balls, using his other hand to open the lube and pour it onto his balls and hole, and using his fingers to soften up his spot.

Biting down his lips, Noh grunted, and moaned, grabbing Phun's arm hard and keeping where he wanted him, trying to catch his breath, "Phun please!". Never one to make his lover beg or want for anything, he pushed his two fingers in deep and stretched his walls, "Fuck!" he spit out. 

Pouring more lube onto the spot and his fingers, he gently scissored them and pulled them out, and trust them back in. Roughly pushing a third one in, and forcing a low moan from his lips, and breathy "Shit Phun.", biting his lips hard, "Fuck me already Phun.".

"So demanding" he said teasingly, as Noh took the rest of the lube from him and poured all over his cock and rubbed it from tip to root. "Shit Noh!"

Pushing Noh's hand away, and grabbing his cock and lining himself up to his hole, and slowly pushing in, "Fuck Phun, fuck!". Grunting in response, as he wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Noh is always tight no matter how many times they do this, and he needs to catch his breath before he comes from this alone. He pulls his neck towards him, and they kiss sucking each other's lips, and tongue, ravishing their mouths. 

As Noh started to use the leverage of his legs to push Phun's cock deeper into him, gripping his shoulder harder, who grunted out "Fuck Noh!"

When he was fully seated in Noh, and breathing heavily, he gripped his ass and pulled out and pushed back in so slowly, "Shit You feel so good! I missed you Noh." whispered into his lips.

"I missed you too love.". Pulling out and trusting in just as deep, in and out, thrusting again and again, they were both sweaty and out of breath, but no one wanted it to end. Noh was offering his neck to him, so he bit down very hard, making sure to leave the most obnoxious bruise possible. He wasn't going to last very long again, grabbing Noh's neglected cock he massaged it, jacking it off so his love will come with him to.

Jacking him faster and groaning out, "Cum for me Noh!", thrusting harder and deeper two more times, "Fuck! Fuckkk! Yess baby, yesssss!" then the first spurts of his warm cum, hit his hand. 

"PHUN! Fuckkk yes. PHUNN! Phun." and splattered onto their stomachs, all his breath has left his body he is sure. 

That pushed Phun to cum so hard, and deep in to him, "FUCK! Shit! Noh!" they grabbed each other at once, and kissed sloppily, murmuring their love and affection. He pulled out and grabbed one of their undershirts, and cleaned them up as best and quickly as possible.

Sighing heavily, "God we need to get to the showers." Noh said,

"Yes we do. And thank goodness there is one a corridor down." They hurried to dress, and tried to look presentable, and they knocked on the door, and then suddenly their door was open. They rushed out to look but no one was there.

Shaking their heads, they held hands out the door, and rushed towards the showers before anyone could see them. There they showered quickly, dried off and re dressed once more. Phun looked at his love, "I am glad Cupid locked us in there." he said smirking at him and looking like the cat that got the cream.

Rolling his eyes at his idiot, "Ahhh! Phun you idiot. You ready to come out today." He said bravely holding out his hand for his husband's. He nodded happily and they walked into of the showers, when they emerged from the showers, there was a letter in front the corridor saying you are most welcome. 

They both snorted and blushed at someone knowing what happened, cheeky fuckers, but along with many things today, they couldn't seem to care at all. They decided to head towards the lunchroom, because they were suddenly hungry. When they ran into the last person Noh wanted to see first.

"OHM!", _shit shit!!!_ He ran into them looking very angry-flustered, "Whats the matter Ohm?". 

He was shaking his head and said "Nothing.". Phun and Noh looked like they didn't believe him, 

"Talk to me when you are ready ok!" Noh states, he nods at his brother. 

But then sees them holding hands in public, "Oh My God! Fuck! You all are finally out!" and he proceeded to heckle them, and congratulate them all at once for finally filling everyone in. He turns to Phun "If you ever hurt him..."

"OMG OHM! No!"

"Phun understands right." and Phun smiles and nods,

"I hear you."

But then Ohm realizes what they did and he freaks out and runs away, trying to process it all. But he is very happy his brother is happy, however that maybe, and he really wishes that deep down things would be better with you-know-who.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here Per was just after 10am sitting in lunchroom seating, sipping on drinks with some of the club members. Did he mention that teachers gave up trying to teach today, after all the Valentine's Day mayhem that is being heaped upon the school. 

Earn was strangely enough sitting with them, which caused himself, Khom, Ohm, Ngeri and a few others to questioningly tease him. Especially about not being able to score Noh, the mistress, and how Pete, the wife, was mad at him and put him in the dog house. 

Per was watching with disbelief as Earn forlornly took all the abuse that was shelled out by the music club, and how frigid Pete was being by not even looking in their direction.

Per looked around questionably, looking to see what was going on in Pete's direction, when his eyes fell on another couple that was walking into the lunch-area hand in hand. The whispers increased ten-fold once more about 'Cupid", because those two guys hated each other and now they don't. 

It was everywhere, the proof that cupid was paying them a serious visit this year, as well as leading the school into pure anarchy.

The occasion was causing multiple music, and love declarations on the PA system all the time, even in the middle of classes, one of the reasons why teachers gave up on teaching. The teacher who was in charge of the system was out somewhere MIA, and the students were doing their own thing. 

Guys he thought were straight, were giving no fucks and being in love with their other halves all over the school. There was a high percentage of the school's population was covered in blushes and tears.

_It was making me think and feel things I didn't want to feel right now, but I couldn't lie to myself that every time I looked up or around I was hoping to see a special someone. But I had not laid eyes on that person all day. Thinking of that person also made me mad, cause it made me question myself and my straightness as well. Rubbing my head and sighing in utter pissy-ness as a headache begun brew because of my wayward thoughts._

Whoever this gay Cupid was he had some mega power, because it was the best kept truth/secret in Friday College. The biggest, most obvious, but previously silent husband and wife of them all, Phun and Noh had some 'quality time' in a room already, judging by the bite marks and their disheveled appearances. 

And they came out to the entire school population and their friends, by holding hands publicly and looking like besotted fools, uncaring of everyone. Off course their respective friends harassed the shit of them both, with love, and those who lost bets paid up to those who won.

Per had left the group a little while after, and was walking towards the music room to get some sleep because his headache was increasing. When he got a text by a friend saying to be at a certain room, at a certain time to collect the item he wanted. 

Sighing and fishing out the Panadol out his pockets, so he could take it now because he didn't think he would be getting rest anytime soon. Even though the text was from a friend, he had a fishy feeling about it, for the mere reason that he asked this guy for that thing a month now, and had heard nothing back from him.

He begun the trek up to forth floor, each step hoping for his headache to disappear quickly, and by the time he was on the third floor he heard moan come from behind the steps. He grumpily called out for them to get a better hiding spot. 

Irritated then he started to think now, what if its a cupid message, he didn't know how he should feel about that. It could be nothing and he is over reacting as usual. But what if. If it was Win behind those doors. _No idiot he has someone else now thanks to you. I don't deserve the same air as that guy on one hand and he pisses he off soooo fucking much._

Per had been a complete asshole to Win, how could he have been so mean to him after everything the boy had been through with his family. He was no better than them and Per believed he was no longer welcomed in Win's heart or mind after all the misery he put him through. 

He did not deserve redemption from his ex-best friend and the person that once loved him wholeheartedly. But the stubborn part of him kept telling himself that he had been right, in his defense because he was not gay, and he was completely dumbfounded that Win was in love with him. So the question remains, to go or not to go where they said.

Win had no idea what he was doing in this room he was mysteriously summoned to, he was a little scared and he wondered if Mark organized this. Or it was simply a prank by his friends. Neither would be fun. He was unsure if he could leave, the door was locked, he still had his cell phone but no cell service.

He sighed, out loud he would give it a few more minutes and then he would see what his options were in getting help out of this room.

Suddenly the door nob rattled, and the door was being opened and Win was preparing himself to scream very loudly, but who he saw at the door, froze him both bodily and mentally. He could have been a corpse. 

After all the animosity, the hurt, the hate and the still messed up emotions, could not prepare him for seeing the core of his pain standing there looking like he was just as shocked to see him there. He had taken one step inside, and the door slammed shut, and locked from the outside.

Per turned around quickly and banged on the door yelling, "What the fuck! Open up back the door there has to be some mistake!". Win tried not to be offended, he was still kinda frozen in his spot and was unsure what will happen next. 

Per was still banging and yelling at the door, when a note was slipped underneath, he bent to pick it up and read it and continued cursing, "What does it say?" he says in a timid voice unsure if he should even speak before, Per turns his anger on him.

"You, you did this didn't you?!!" Per yelled at him, who eyes went round with fear and started backing away. 

"No I did not, I am a victim as well too.",

"And how do I believe you," he growled out,

"You don't, honestly I thought Mark would come through the door instead.", that made Per mad for many reasons.

"You still with that abuser." He said sneering,

"No I am not!" Per looked surprised,

"You aren't?" he asked, shaking his head in the negative,

"We broke up a little over a week now."

"So why did you think it was him?"

"I thought he was trying to get me back or something so."

Per looked away not wanting to be pleased. Win sat down on a chair and let out a breath, "How have you been Per?"

"I am ok?" he said looking unsure. "I wonder when they will let us out?"

"I don't think it will be that -" at that point, there was another letter slid under their door, startling both of them. 

_You have half an hour to talk your heart truths to each other, so you may cross that great divide of hate and come back as one - Cupid_

"Fuck" Per hissed out, Win had turned away, he doesn't know how to feel about all this, and he could feel the tears coming, and doesn't want to be crying again in front of this idiot. 

He turns away Per not wanting him to see him like this, he doesn't think he could last so long alone in his presence. Per on the other hand was not faring any better, he knew that all the guilt he had towards this situation and his ex-best friends needed to be sorted out, for any of them to move on.

Clearing his throat awkwardly "Win, lets talk." he moved forward and moved a chair in front of a teary eyed win, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Rubbing his eyes in order to stave off the tears. 

Per looked him dead in the eyes, and said "Let me go first...I am sorry, so fucking sorry for everything, I could never make up for all the madness I have put you through. With my words and actions. I don't ever expect to be forgiven." Taking another deep breath and trying to stop his tears. 

"You are my best friend, and I abused you heart and your emotions. I think that is worse than any physical abuse you have endured from anyone else."

Win was out sniffling and crying big fat tears, he was sure he looked a right mess. 

"You gave me a great gay crisis, and I kept thinking if I pushed you away it would all stop, and you had me questioning every moment we spent together as friends. You scared me and I reacted, like an ass I gave up on years of friendship for nothing. Anyone would be flattered to have you love them." He looked away he could feel his own tears fogging up his eyes, and Win couldn't really breathe. 

"Say something.."

Win was not sure he could form any words right now. Looking everywhere but Per's direction, and trying to swallow that lump in his throat. By then Per probably thinks that he is not going to reply, and really should he, would it change anything, but they needed to end this. 

Clearing his throat and curling up into a ball on the chair, "I...I don't...know what to say. I didn't...think we would be talking at all again. I am sorry too, this turned out to be one big mess. I didn't expect you to automatically like me, because I was never going to tell you. But that changed and you hated me and well everything went to hell. I don't think I can forgive you Per, you hurt me so badly I don't think I will ever get over it."

He could feel the full body flinch from Per, "I just want to ask you one question and we can go from there, did you ever feel for me more than a friend? And please don't lie to me or spare my feelings." Bracing himself for the worst. 

Swallowing his pride and vowing to be as honest as he could, "There were moments when you were with that ass and I wanted to wring his neck, I was jealous every moment you were with him, and when you smiled at someone else I wished it was me. I don't know how to love a boy, and I don't think I could ever be gay...." Win cringed and was about to roll into a corner.

"But with you. I could be gay for you, I could love you, and I could be yours, and its not pity I am giving you. But you make me feel and think things I shouldn't and then seeing a lot of people give up their pride today, I think I do that for you too, or least try to." 

Win turned around to face him so fast he was something cracked, "What...what are you saying Per? That you will date me? Return my affections? Love me?" he spat out sounding cynical and unbelieving. 

But he nodded, "Ha! Per its not going to easy, the moment I try to kiss you, and you pull away what do we -" At that moment he did not know how fast he crossed that space between them. Just to prove to Win and himself that his love for him is stronger than any doubts lingering, and lightly pressed their lips together.

Win's mind blanked completely, at the feel of Per's lips on his, he didn't think it would ever be possible. Per grabbed his hand and brought it to his chest over his heart, Win could feel the ridiculous speed of his heart, as he pulled back, "You see what you do to me! I missed you Win. I am not saying forgive me, I am not a good person! But give us a chance and I will work for your love everyday." 

Win didn't think he could think or breathe or exist anymore, he wanted to give in, they had wasted so much time already. This was way more than he ever thought would happen. "if... If we do this...there are going to be penance...and rules, and changes Per."

Per nodded, "We have to talk about them some-" Win was saying, when he was cut of by his lips kissing him again, and oh god it was too good. Win was afraid to kiss him more than this, in case they were rushing into things, but all of a sudden Per pushed his tongue at his lips begging for entrance. 

And then their tongues were dancing together as Per dragged him up against his body, hugging him with everything he had. They pulled back and stared at each other, and there was a knock at the door, signalling that their time was up. "Time to face the real world Per, please talk to me if you not comfortable with something. OK?" he nodded,

"Same for you right." And Win nodded as well.

The door opened and they walked out and no one was there, Per held out his hands and him and took it, "Are you sure? Everyone will know." and he nodded smiling. They headed to face Friday college together. Per would do everything to keep Win at his side, it was a long road ahead them but it would be worth it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Jolm and Loah were only seen in the corners and backgrounds of the school, watching and waiting in every corner seeing and hearing things no one else would. They were the school's shippers and saw all the couples, the good, the bad and the ugly, they also sought to help their fellow classmates out this valentines day, so far they were doing great. And the day was only beginning.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yay finally bloody finished one of my new fics. Hoped you all enjoy the madness there is more couples coming here so no fear. I hope you all appreciated, first time writing smut, I know its not anything great, Please rate and review. :A/N


End file.
